1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal display system installed for a large number of seats arranged substantially in a matrix configuration, such as seats of an aircraft, train or a theater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle, such as an aircraft, long-distance train or a long-distance bus, in which the passengers are compelled to be seated for a prolonged time, video services, such as presentation of motion pictures, television programs, video games or the information for sight-seeing or catalog shopping, are presented in order to relieve the passengers of boredom and to offer them the necessary information concerning the destination as well as to make them satisfied as to their travel. Such video services are offered by a picture display device, such as a liquid crystal monitor, built in the rear side of a back portion of a forward side seat.
The seat for an aircraft is designed according to a reclining seat system in which the back of the seat may be tilted in the fore-and-aft direction. If the passenger seated in the forward side seat adjusts the back of the seat, the screen built into the rearward portion of the seat back is changed in its position, so that the screen becomes difficult to view or occasionally becomes unusable. A seat for an aircraft provided with a television receiver which will overcome the above-mentioned problem is disclosed in JP KOKAI Utility Model Publication No. 54-105499, according to which both sides of a television receiver are rotatably supported by a rotary lever so that the television receiver may be tilted in the up-and-down direction.
With the above-described seat fitted with the television receiver, if the passenger seated in the forward side seat adjusts the back of the seat so that the position of the screen of the television receiver is changed, the television receiver may be adjusted in the up-and-down direction for adjusting the height position of the display screen with respect to the optimum line of sight of the viewer, so that the video services may be continuously received.
Meanwhile, the seat having a television receiver built into the rear side of the seat back has become available as a result of the debut of a liquid display device which is relatively thin and inexpensive and which is capable of constituting a large-sized display screen. However, the liquid crystal display unit exhibiting polarization characteristics present a problem that the screen is difficult to view depending on the angle of the line of sight of the viewer. Recently, group tours have become popular and there may be many instances in which passengers seated in neighboring seats have a conversation as they view the same screen. However, it may occur frequently that the picture displayed on the liquid crystal screen is difficult to view and the conversation cannot become lively.
The above-described seat provided with the television receiver is intended for personal use and cannot be adjusted for setting the display screen towards a mid position between the two neighboring seats. On the other hand, if the seats are arrayed in plural rows and there is left only a narrow space between the neighboring seats, it may occur that the picture displayed on the display screen of the picture display device of a seat disturbs or otherwise is not agreeable to the passenger seated in the neighboring seat.